


Trust No One

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 4 [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Alien organisms have been sent down from space.  Now they each need to find a person to meld with.  Why is Detective Rafe starting to act odd and why does Jim and Blair keep watching him like a hawk?





	Trust No One

Trust No One  
By PattRose  
Summary: Alien organisms have been sent down from space. Now they each need to find a person to meld with. Why is Detective Rafe starting to act odd and why does Jim and Blair keep watching him like a hawk?  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
The Creature: Alien  
Warnings: Angst, language and minor character death.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2373

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/trustnoone_edited-1_zpsykcog0ti.jpg.html)

Some alien organisms were sent to earth to inhabit the humans and gain insight on how to overcome them. They started small and would work their way up. It wasn’t Cascade’s lucky year.

Detective Rafe and his girlfriend were lying on the beach. Both of them were exhausted and sleeping for a bit. She was a cop too. Detective Melanie Myers hadn’t been sleeping well because she was stumped from the latest batch of deaths. They weren’t murdered, they were homicide victims, more or less. 

They all seemed to be suicides, but how could all of them be suicides? And the medical examiner said there was a strange organism in their blood stream when they were autopsied. 

Melanie was so relaxed and warm and was suddenly woken up with Rafe choking. She sat up quickly and started hitting him on the back. He finally stopped and said, “I think a bug crawled down my throat. Gross. I need liqueur to wash the taste away. Would you mind going to the bar with me?”

“Rafe, are you sure you’re all right? You look pale and we’re sitting in the sunlight. Oh, I’m going to stop mothering you and we’ll do what you want. Brad’s bar isn’t far from here. Let’s stop there. We’ll have a game of pool.”

“Sounds good to me. Rafe handed his car keys over to Melanie and said, “I don’t feel like driving. Do you mind?”

“You’re going to let me drive? I have to call Blair and tell him this news. There might be hope for him yet, with Jim letting him drive his truck.”

Melanie looked over and saw a frown on Rafe’s face. Something was wrong. Rafe was acting very different than usual. He hadn’t even cracked a smile at her joke. Normally, he laughed at her jokes all the time. 

As soon as they got into the car, she pulled out her cell and called Blair. 

“Sandburg…”

“Would you and Jim like to meet us for drinks, dinner and pool at Brad’s bar?” she asked. 

Blair repeated the question to Jim and came back on the line and said, “We’ll be there in about five minutes, Mel.”

“Oh goody. Remind me to tell you about Rafe almost choking to death today,” Melanie mentioned. 

“Don’t worry, I will. See you in five.” Blair hung up the phone and smiled at his lover. 

“Wasn’t it nice that she asked us to lunch and drinks?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Come on, I love to beat Rafe in a game of pool. Can’t wait,” Jim stated as he pulled Blair in for a hug on the way out the door.

*

The drive to Brad’s Bar and Grill was quiet. Rafe wasn’t a huge talker, but he usually said something. Not today. He hadn’t said a word since they started for Brad’s.

She parked, they got out and she locked up the car. “Come on, we’ll get a nice cozy booth. 

Rafe seemed surprised or something. Melanie wondered if he was more than surprised, he acted like he didn’t know what she was talking about.

They both ordered a drink to sip on while they waited for Jim and Blair.

*

Blair looked over at Jim and asked, “So what do you think of the five deaths we’ve had in the last week that were all suicides? And what the hell does Dan Wolfe mean by an organism was found in the blood stream. He said he’s never seen it before. Do you think it’s some type of Alien or something?”

Jim burst out laughing. “Stop letting your imagination run away with this. Dan said he’s still studying the blood test and will get back to us as soon as possible.”

“But Jim, you have to agree that it’s way odd that it happened to five people in the last seven days. Right?”

“Six days, Blair. That we know of. There could be more in surrounding areas, like Seattle or bigger cities like that. We sent out the fax to all the major cities around us and we’ll see if anything comes back.”

“What if something is taking over their bodies?”

“Blair, don’t say that to anyone else. Understood? They would put us both on permanent leave.”

“You are such a spoilsport. Oh look, there is a parking spot right near the door. We’re living large today, Jim. I can’t wait to hear about Rafe choking.”

“Rafe was choking? On what?”

“I don’t know yet, Jim. We’ll have to wait and see what he says.” 

The two men walked into the bar and spotted Melanie right away. 

Melanie waved and smiled as they walked up to the booth. Blair noticed right away that Rafe didn’t seem that thrilled to see them. 

“Good to see you, Melanie. You too, Rafe,” Blair said as he slid into the booth and moved all the way over to the wall. 

“Jim, I’ve been practicing, how about a game of pool?” Melanie was ready and willing to lose. 

“Let me get a beer first and then we’ll see what happens.”

Jim and Blair both ordered their drinks, although Blair ordered Dr. Pepper, because he was going to be the designated driver. Once the beer came for Jim he said, “I’m ready whenever you are, Mel.”

They walked over to the pool table and Rafe was watching them like a hawk. He had wanted to be with her in the worst way. And now they were stuck in some hole-in-the-wall place with Melanie looking forward to leaving and instead they were doing something across the room. Rafe wasn’t sure where he was or why they were there. He was losing control of his faculties and that part of the brain that was Rafes wanted to scream out, but instead he was silent. The other half of his brain had big plans on doing a lot of evil things and Rafe was aware of all of them. 

“So how are you, Rafe?” Blair asked. 

“I’m fine. Don’t I look fine, Blair?” 

“You’re a little pale. And you look like you have something on your mind. Is there anything I can help with?”

“I just want to go home, but she didn’t want to,” Rafe replied. 

Blair stood up and looked a little angry and said, “I’ll get Jim and we’ll be out of your way.”

“She will probably want to stay. I hope not.”

Blair just shook his head and walked over to Jim and whispered something and Jim glared at Rafe. “Mel, Blair just reminded me that we have to be somewhere. We’ll catch you the next time you’re here, okay?”

“Blair did Rafe say something rude to you?” Mel asked. 

Blair didn’t like lying, but he did anyway. “Nope, we just have to go. Come on, Jim.”

They both gave Mel a hug goodbye and didn’t even talk to Rafe as they left. 

Mel walked over to the booth and sat down. “Are you happy now, Rafe? You just made our friends leave. What is going on with you?”

“I want to be with you,” he answered softly and Mel smiled. _Oh, he’s horny. I should have known._

“Let’s go back to my place and you can be with me all you want.” 

She paid their bill and walked out of the bar.

*

So what brought that on with Rafe?” Jim wondered.

“I have no idea, but I felt sorry for Mel. She was embarrassed. She knew it was Rafe that caused it. Do you suppose Rafe doesn’t like our lifestyle and just never said anything about it?” Blair was trying to make sense of it all. 

“What do you say we go back to the loft, make a nice dinner and then play cards tonight?” Jim suggested. 

“I say you’re on.”

*

At Mel’s place, she was going through a nightmare except she was awake. Rafe wanted her but when she tried to slow him down, he raped her. Then when he got horny again, he did it once more. She cried and begged but Rafe seemed to have no thoughts about her whatsoever. He was like an animal. She got up to go to the bathroom and crawled out the bathroom window wearing only a shower curtain. She ran for the nearest home and called Jim Ellison. She didn’t know what else to do.

“Ellison…”

“Jim, I’m at my neighbor’s house and I don’t know what to do. Rafe just raped me more than once and I had to crawl out my bathroom window to get away. Please come. It’s 3049 Sycamore Place. Please hurry. He’s like a different person. Something is wrong. Ever since this morning, he’s been off.”

“We’ll be right there, Mel. Don’t shower or anything like that. We need the evidence, sweetheart. Hang on, we’re on our way right now.” Jim closed his cell and told Blair what was going on. They hurried and got their shoes on and they were out the door in seconds.

*

Blair called Simon and told him what had happened. Simon said that he, Joel, Megan and Henri would meet them over at Mel’s house. “What the hell is happening to him, Blair?”

“I don’t know sir. It’s like something or someone took over his body. He’s rude and cruel. That’s not the Rafe we know. That’s not the Rafe that Mel knows either. We’re almost there. We’ll watch for you, Simon.”

Jim pulled up in front of the neighbor’s house and as he walked up to the door he listened to Mel’s house to see if Rafe was still inside. “The son-of-a-bitch is sleeping.”

“Don’t tell Mel that. Let’s get inside and talk to her.”

Blair knocked on the door and it was opened by Mel. She looked horrible. She had makeup and mascara all over her face from her crying. She went into Jim’s arms and started to cry really hard. “I don’t know who that man is in the house, but it’s not Rafe.”

“Come sit down and tell us what happened,” Blair said as he led Melanie to the sofa. 

“This is my neighbor, Trish. She knows Rafe as well as I do. She knows he would never hurt me. It’s someone else taking over his brain,” Mel said sadly and then began to cry again. 

“Is your door locked, Mel? I need to get in there and arrest him,” Jim said angrily. 

“Jim, just remember that something is wrong with him. Don’t kill him,” she said quietly. 

Blair looked out the window and said, “Rafe is walking down the street with his gun out. He might be looking for Mel.”

Jim said, “You stay here with Mel, Blair and I’ll be back with Rafe in a few moments.”

Jim took off out the front door and caught up with Rafe in no time at all. He didn’t want to spook him too much so he said, “Rafe, I need you to come with me.”

“You again!” Sighing he turned all the way around and Jim knew there was something wrong. He had shorts on and a tee shirt, not his suit and tie like usual. “What do you want? I have to find Melanie. I need her again.”

“Rafe, give me the gun, please?”

“Why are you bothering me?”

“Rafe, I need your gun right now.”

Rafe put the gun to his head and said, “If you come any closer I’ll shoot him in the head. Do you understand? I want that woman again and you to mind your own business. Human’s worry about the stupidest things. Now, go and get her or I’ll kill him.”

“I don’t know who you are, but you must know I’m not going to do that. Give me the gun and let me get you some help,” Jim insisted. 

Rafe threw back his head and laughed really hard, then he pulled the trigger and blew his brains out all over the sidewalk. 

Jim could tell he was dead immediately. But he wondered who was inside of him. It wasn’t Rafe that he was talking to. It was some cruel alien person. 

Simon walked up to Jim and said, “Oh my God, he killed himself?”

“Simon, I know you’re not going to believe me, but there was something or someone inside of him that caused him to lose it. He never would have done the things he did. He never would have killed himself either. When he talked to me, he talked about how human’s worry about the stupidest things. Why would he say that, sir? And he said he was going to kill him if I didn’t go and get the girl. It wasn’t Rafe, I’m telling you that much. ”

“Jim, I think you’re in shock. I don’t want you to repeat any of this to anyone. Understood?”

“Understood, Simon.”

Simon rubbed Jim’s back a little and turned him around. “Go to Melanie and Blair. Stay with them until needed.”

“I understand, Simon. Please keep in mind that wasn’t Rafe at all. None of this was Rafe. I’ll see you later.”

A sad Jim Ellison walked down the street and went in to tell Mel what happened. Blair decided that Mel should come to their house and stay for a while. She agreed to go into her house long enough to gather a bag with clothing and hygiene products. Once that was done, they left. Jim called Simon and told him where they would be. 

As they drove off, Simon looked over at his friend, lying on the ground and wondered what had caused all of this. As he stood there he was unaware of the organism attaching itself to Simon’s ankle. 

_I get to start again. These humans are more stupid then we ever imagined._

The end


End file.
